Chasing Duo
by Naughty-Kitten
Summary: What do you do when the hottest guy in school is after you? You run for your life of course! Didn't I mention it was an all boys school?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor any of its contents. I simply own my own plot and characters, so please don't sue me, as I have not a penny to spare.

_**Summary: What do you do when the hottest guy in school is after you? You run for you life of course! Oh, didn't I mention it was an all boys' school?**_

_**Pairings: I'll let you figure it out! Could be fun ya know!**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"Speaking" 

_**Chapter One: The Invitation.**_

_**Duo's Point Of View.**_

It all started at lunch. Usually that's where everything starts.

I was sitting with my best friend Quatre at our usual lunch table when they, particularly HE decided to show up.

He walks like an aristocrat, Hell—he is one, but why come over to the geek table? Sounds fishy huh? Anyway, he walked over to our table with two of his buddies, no doubt to cause me pain, and laid both his hands on the table, staring down at me with those dangerous deep blue eyes.

_**End Duo's Point Of View**_

"Didn't you get my message?" The guy known as Heero Yuy carefully asked Duo, all the while looking into his violet orbs, his gaze never wavering.

'**_That Jerk!'_** Duo thought to himself as he kept his gaze on Heero.

"What about it?" Duo asked back, taking his eyes off him, trying to concentrate on his lunch.

"If you got the message then why didn't you come?" Heero asked again, seating himself this time in a chair, very, very close to Duo, not just to irritate him, but to also satisfy his want.

"What do ya want?" Duo quietly asked Heero, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for him, Heero didn't share in his sympathy. If anything he just made things worse.

"You." He sharply said, staring at Duo's beautiful eyes, losing himself a little.

Duo's eyes widened in extreme surprise.

"What!" He shouted, standing up, startled. A slight smirk graced Heero's lips.

He stood up and took Duo's chin in his hand, tilting it so that they were almost eye to eye.

He then said softly, "You. I want you Duo, and I always get what I want. You will be mine." He licked his lips seductively then blew a kiss at Duo, stalking off with the rest of his friends.

Duo meanwhile was having a hard time processing what Heero said. He didn't want to believe it.

"Tell me he didn't say what I think he did" he said to himself, unable to think. Just the thought of it made his heart pump loudly, as if it were fighting to break away from his body.

His knees felt weak and his pupils were dilated.

He was completely and utterly scared.

Very scared.

Scared of Heero Yuy.

And Quatre noticed it too, which no one else did.

Something needed to be done, and fast. Quatre quickly took both their lunch trays and disposed of them, then dragged Duo out of the cafeteria, away from prying eyes.

"Duo, Duo. Are you alright?" Quatre asked Duo.

He hasn't said a word since the incident with Heero, and he was worried.

Normally Duo was a chatterbox, talking about anything and everything, but he wasn't saying a word.

Not one.

"Why me?" Duo asked softly, head bowed his long chestnut braid on his left shoulder.

"Why does it have to be me?" He asked again, this time raising his head to look at Quatre.

Quatre sighed.

"I wish I could answer that question Duo, but I can't. Heero is after you now; the whole school knows it. And you can't get away."

Quatre told him, stating the inevitable, watching him sink further and further into the ground.

They were sitting in their favorite spot, under the Sakura tree. Normally they were laughing while there, but not today.

"I don't know what to do. How do I fight him?" Duo asked again quietly, looking to Quatre for help.

"You don't." Someone other than Quatre answered to him.

He almost jumped a mile.

Both him and Quatre quickly looked up to find a tall, lean, green eyed, weird hair-styled brunette standing in front of them.

They quickly stood up to face him.

"Did Heero send you?" Duo quickly asked, a suspicious look directed at the guy.

"No, Heero didn't send me. I came of my own accord." The guy replied, looking at a blushing Quatre

"T…Trowa right? Trowa Barton. Why are you here?" Quatre timidly asked him, a light blush still on his face.

When Quatre said the guy's name a ton of bricks hit Duo hard.

'**_Did he just say Trowa? Nooooo.'_** Duo thought, mentally hitting himself.

The blush alone on Quatre's face was enough to let him know.

This was the guy that Quatre had been crushing on. And what's worse, he's a friend of Heero's.

'**_Things just got a little more complicated.' _**Duo thought again, watching the two hit it off immediately.

'**_Now what am I going to do?'_** Duo asked himself, silently looking on.

'**_I gotta get out of here.'_** He said again before excusing himself from Quat and Trowa and taking off somewhere else.

* * *

Heero was walking down the hall by himself, after watching Trowa take off somewhere and Wufei attempt to get some guy's number, and was praying for one person to show up. 

That person: Duo Maxwell.

His new mission.

He had been watching the braided wonder for a long time, and was now fed up of just watching from the sidelines.

He wanted more, a lot more, and was determined to make him his. When Duo was around, or he even caught the smallest sight of him, his body would instantly react.

His heart would speed up, and a fiery want, no passion to just hold the boy in his arms and feel his soft skin, run his hands through his long, silky, chestnut hair, and kiss his small supple lips would overtake him. He lost all sense of his control, whenever HE was around, or just thinking about him, picturing his beautiful smile wrought on heavy results.

He was at the point of no return.

It was time to do something about it.

Time to let him know.

Time to show him.

And it seemed that Heero got his wish, because no sooner said did the object of his desires came waltzing down the hall, apparently not noticing him.

Heero quickly looked around for a hiding place, and only finding the Janitors room, opened the door and closed it halfway, waiting for Duo to pass by.

* * *

Duo just gave up finding a different place to hang out, since everywhere else was occupied, and opted for roaming the halls like he aimlessly did with Quatre. 

He didn't see when Heero dove into the Janitors room, nor did he know what was about to happen.

As he passed the Janitor's room, he felt himself being pulled, by someone or something a lot stronger than him, and then things suddenly got really dark.

"Wha…what's going on?" He asked out loud, looking around in the dark, but not for long.

He got his answer, but he did not like it once it came.

As the light was flicked on, he looked into the same dangerous blue eyes that he was afraid of, the same blue eyes that were after him, Heero Yuy's.

As he looked at Heero, his body went numb, and his temperature began rising rapidly as Heero traced his lips with the feather like grace of his thumb.

'**_What's he doing?'_** He screamed in his brain as Heero slowly closed the space between them.

It was all playing out in slow motion to Duo, which was only serving to scare him even more.

Heero slowly passed his thumb over Duo's lips, massaging them, all the while looking straight into Duo's eyes, allowing him to see a bit of the passion he felt for him.

He then closed the space between their bodies, and permitted them to touch only a little.

He wanted to make a point here, not make mad love to him; that would be saved for later, in the bedroom when he was sure Duo was ready to take it.

He was now towering over Duo, the difference in their heights coming into play, making Heero very happy he was taller.

He then gave Duo a smile, a genuine smile before closing his eyes and lightly pressing his lips to the Angel, tasting a little bit of his essence, his control slipping very fast.

He tasted him, wanted him to know how much he affected him, wanted him to feel how much he desired him, needed him, but withdrew almost immediately.

He then opened up his eyes to find Duo staring at him, his mind in confusion of what just happened.

'**_I need to change that.'_** Heero thought to himself, before placing one hand behind Duo's neck, the other on his back.

He then kissed Duo's cheek softly before planting small feathery kisses along his jawbone, ears, neck and collarbone.

He looked up for a spilt second to see Duo's reaction, and found his long haired Angel's head thrown back slightly, a small moan making its way out his mouth, and into Heero's ear, bringing a small smile to his face.

'**_Music to my ears.'_** Heero thought, wanting to hear more of it.

He had a problem; however, he was holding onto an ounce of control, he needed to get away now before he did something to Duo, he needed to take his time, not rush it all.

He laid one final kiss on Duo's collarbone before opening the door and taking off, not without seeing the look on his Angel's face the kisses left him.

Duo was once again left in shock.

This one; however, took the prize.

He found himself gently tracing his lips, along with all the other places Heero's lips had been just a moment ago.

'**_He kissed me. He really kissed me.'_** Duo's mind kept repeating, replaying the kisses Heero planted on him.

The guy he was scared of just took his first kiss away from him.

He should be angry right? Well, why didn't Duo feel angry? He found himself wondering time and time again.

'**_And I moaned! Oh God I moaned!' _**Duo replayed when Heero kissed his collarbone.

As he was contemplating all this, a new feeling started rising from the debts of his being.

He suddenly felt warm; gradually growing hot, and his heart would not stop beating as if it were running a race.

His knees felt weak, and the only thing he could think about was Heero's lips and how soft and gentle they were on his.

'**_Oh God, what's happening to me?'_** He quietly asked his mind as he walked out the Janitor's room only to bump into his best friend, Quatre.

"Duo, where have you been I've been looking for you everywhere!" Quatre berated Duo, but instantly quit after seeing the look on Duo's face.

"Duo? Duo are you alright?" He asked again, shaking Duo lightly, his concern growing.

"He" Duo started, but was interrupted by the bell, signaling that lunch was now over.

"I'll tell ya later buddy." Duo said to Quatre, smiling slightly before taking off for class.

'**_Something's happened. He's not his usual self. I wonder what?'_** Quatre thought also before making his way to class, still

Concerned for his friend.

* * *

**Please Read & Review!**

**Thanks for Reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor any of its contents. I simply own my own plot and characters, so please don't sue me, as I have not a penny to spare.

_**Summary: What do you do when the hottest guy in school is after you? You run for you life of course! Oh, didn't I mention it was an all boys' school?**_

_**Pairings: Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, Wufei?**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"Speaking" 

_**Chapter Two: What do I do? **_

After school found Duo rushing home, rushing to be away from everyone else, rushing to be away from Him.

His mind was in confusion, and he was still scared.

It never occurred to him that Heero might pull a stunt like this so early on in the game.

'**_I guess he could. He has all the cards.'_** Duo thought, sighing every time he thought about the guy.

'**_Now he's taking over my mind. Damn you Heero!'_** He yelled at his conscience, frustrated, and scared.

When he finally reached his family's apartment, he ran up the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator, and quickly opened the door, plopping down on the couch as soon as he was inside.

"I don't know if I can take this." He said out loud, jumping when he heard the telephone ring.

'**_Must be Quatre'_** He thought, picking up the phone.

"Hello" He said calmly, or as calmly as he could get.

"Duo I'm coming over alright?" Quatre barked into the other line, sounding very, very worried.

"Um…Quat?" Duo started, but released the phone from his grasp as Quatre had already hung up.

No sooner than he had placed the phone back on the hook did Quatre walk in the room, closing the door behind him.

He then briskly walked to Duo and said, "Spit it out."

He was worried again.

Duo looked to Quatre and, not being able to hold it in any longer told him everything.

"He kissed me." Duo stated at once, his eyes still on Quatre.

"He WHAT!" Quatre questioned rather loudly, shock written all over his fair face.

"Yea. He kissed me, here, here and here." Duo showed him, pointing at his cheeks, ears, neck and collarbone. The memory of Heero's kisses still fresh on his mind and body.

Quatre was even more shocked.

His jaw dropped to the floor.

He didn't know what to say.

"Wow. He's serious! So, how'd it feel?" He asked Duo, noticing the blush that made its way to his cheeks, and his reaction.

"Quatre!" Duo berated, bowing his head, not knowing a deep blush had developed on his face.

"He wasn't suppose to—I am so confused." Duo said softly, curling up on his spot on the sofa, his head spinning.

Quatre took a good look at him.

'He's in confusion. Poor guy.' Quatre thought to himself, moving closer to Duo, putting an arm on his head for comfort.

He then listened as Duo went on to say more.

"And I— when he kissed me…I…liked it. I liked it Q. I'm supposed to hate him and I," He choked out before he started sniffing softly.

Quatre took all this in.

'Oh Heero, what have you done?' He asked himself as he looked at his best friend.

He was in chaos right now and nothing he said would help him.

Unless…

"Duo, come to my place." Quatre suggested, smiling gently when Duo lifted his head, his eyes a little red.

"What? But."

"Don't worry. We'll call your brother later and let him know. It's the weekend so we could have some fun, ya know." Quatre stated, the last part coming off from hanging with Duo too much.

Duo sniffed again.

"Okay. Lemme get some clothes, and write bro and Maya a letter." He said, then rose from the sofa and went straight to his bedroom to pack.

He came back out not five minutes later with a knapsack on one shoulder, a pen and paper in the other hand.

He started scribbling a little note and then looked to Quatre.

"I'm done. Bro. should be home soon." He told him, making sure to take his house key.

"Alright. Let's go." Quatre replied, walking out the door with him, arriving at his convertible, destination: His House.

* * *

When Quatre and Duo arrived at Quatre's house, they were surprised, or at least Quatre was surprised, to see another vehicle there. 

"My brother must be here." He said unexpectedly.

Both him and Duo walked in the front doors to be greeted by Quatre's older brother, Zechs, and another who was very familiar to Duo.

"Bro?" Duo asked, surprised to find his older brother at Quatre's house.

Both the younger boys' older brothers looked up to find both their little brothers staring at them.

"Um…Quatre we weren't expecting you home this early." Zechs said nonchalantly, though a slight blush could be seen spotted on his face. Both him and Duo's brother were caught; caught making out.

Both Duo and Quatre felt like they had been electrocuted.

Both their older brothers were making out.

"Treize? What are you doing here?" Duo asked his bro. eyebrows raised.

The man known as Treize raised one careful eyebrow back at his little brother.

"Am I not entitled to go out anymore?" He asked Duo, smirking at his reaction.

"Um…yea? Where is Maya?" Duo asked back, his eyes still on his brother.

"At her mother's. Why didn't you call?" Treize asked again.

"Left ya a note." Duo replied, his shock wearing off now.

He looked at Quatre, and Quatre did the same.

"Well buddy, I guess we're family now." He chirped a wide grin on his face.

"Yes, I guess we are." Quatre replied, grinning back.

"Well, I am glad you two approve, we were planning on telling you later on, but this works also." Zechs said, a smile on his face, directed at both Duo and Quatre.

He then flashed one to Treize.

After that was said, both Quatre and Duo walked in further, seating themselves on the sofa opposite their brothers.

"So, what's the occasion?" Duo asked, looking around at all the music and food plus drinks.

"A party. We invited a few friends, and some family. Nothing major." Zechs told them, smiling at their expressions.

"Great!" Quatre exclaimed, jumping out of his seat, pulling Duo up with him.

"Hi buddy take it easy!" Duo stated as an overly excited Quatre pulled him up the stairs.

"Have fun Kids!" Treize shouted after them, both Zechs and himself laughing at the excited friends.

"Hi Quat what are you doing?" Duo asked his friend, as he watched him raid his closet for what? He didn't know.

"I am looking for aha. Here we go!" Quatre pulled out two pairs of black fitting leather pants and white, matching sleeveless shirts to go with them.

"We will wear these tonight!" He said excitedly, the idea of wearing them putting him in a good mood.

"Why?" Duo asked him, examining the clothes.

"We have to look sexy Duo! Never know whose gonna be here!" Quatre scolded with one finger.

"But" Duo started.

"No buts. I have two. One is yours. The other mine. Let's have some fun tonight!" Quatre stated excited once more, shoving a pant and shirt in Duo's direction.

"Alright buddy, you know what you're doing." Duo gave up.

When Quatre's mind was made up, there was no way to change it.

He was stuck wearing the clothes, might as well have some fun. Never know who will show up.

Yes. He didn't even who was going to show up. His evening was about to get very interesting.

* * *

"Quat c'mon!" Duo pulled Quatre from his standing place and started dancing, making Quatre laugh out loud. 

"Duo, you know I can't dance." Quatre simply said, trying to get out of dancing, but failing miserably.

"Don't gimme that buddy boy. I've seen those hips shake now dance!" Duo said again, this time succeeding in making Quatre dance.

They were both so caught up in dancing to the music, that they didn't realize when their brothers greeted their next guests—Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang and Heero Yuy.

Treize and Zechs shook hands with all three boys and ushered them into the house, where the music was banging and everyone was having a good time.

"Thanks for inviting us." Trowa simply stated, looking around, his eye catching a blonde boy dancing—Quatre.

Heero thanked them as well, the same with Wufei, but his heart almost stopped beating and he forgot to breathe when he spotted Duo on the dance floor.

Duo was clad in some tight, black leather pants and a white sleeveless shirt that made him look astonishingly gorgeous.

His usual braid was given up, this time for the long, flowing, silky locks that were his hair.

He was dancing to the music. Swaying his hips, going in circles, moving his arms and legs, and his hair was flowing with him.

He was breathtaking.

Heero then regained his composure when Treize said to them, also looking to Duo.

"That," He said pointing to a dancing Duo, "Is my little brother Duo." He said smiling; watching as Duo had fun.

"And the blonde is my little brother, Quatre." Zechs also told them, watching both his brother and Duo.

"I think we have us some dancers Zechs. Look at them go." Treize said to his beloved, smiling when Zechs nodded his head.

"Why don't we introduce you? If you would wait a minute." Treize said to the boys before leaving them, making his way through the crowd to Duo and Quatre.

Duo and Quatre were still busy dancing when Duo's older brother Treize, came and tapped them both on each shoulder.

He motioned for them to follow him so they did.

When they both walked back to where Treize's boyfriend, Zechs was standing, they saw that he wasn't alone.

They had company.

When Duo looked at who was standing there, he almost screamed.

There, not three feet away from him, was Heero.

Heero Yuy.

And he was not alone either. Trowa and Wufei, his friends from school were with him.

Time seemed to pause for them both as they looked at each other, Heero in longing and Duo in contempt.

Quatre seemed to have lost his marbles also, because he and Trowa were having a staring contest, and Quatre was blushing!

"Boys, I'd like you to meet some friends of ours. Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, and our cousin Trowa Barton." Treize calmly stated.

He didn't know about the tension between a certain two.

At the last bit of information, both Duo and Quatre's eyes widened.

"Huh? What was that?" Duo asked his brother again, taking his eyes off Heero.

"Trowa's our cousin Duo. I had to wait and tell you." Treize told him again, smiling at the expression on his face.

**'Duo can be so emotional sometimes.'** He thought to himself, shaking his head at his little brother.

**'I can feel a migraine coming on.'** Duo thought to himself, nodding his head, giving a slight smile to all three guys.

"Well then, if you'll all excuse us, we need to go entertain some more guests." Zechs said, taking off with Treize, leaving Quatre and Duo with Trowa, Wufei, and Heero.

At the exit of both adults, all five guys were left in silence.

That is until Duo excused himself and Quatre, walking as far away from them as possible.

Duo swiftly looked to Quatre, to which Quatre replied, "I know."

"What do we do now? I can't go on now that he's here?" Duo asked, rubbing his aching head.

"I know. I feel the same way. I don't want Trowa to see me acting wild." Quatre said, rubbing his head also.

"I need a beer." Duo stated, looking on as Quatre shook his head, wanting one also.

"Let's go get some then." Quatre replied as they took off toward the kitchen, searching for beers in the coolers.

"They sure took off fast" Wufei stated calmly.

"Yea, my guess because of us." Trowa said, looking around.

"Well, I'm going to find Duo. You coming?" Heero looked to both Trowa and Wufei, expecting Trowa to agree.

"You two go on ahead, I'll be there in a while." Wufei told them and took off toward a woman he spotted. (Sally)

They looked on as he took off then made their way around the crowd, on the lookout for a blonde and a longhaired boy.

* * *

They had looked everywhere except the kitchen, where they proceeded to next. 

They had just closed the doors behind them to see both Duo and Quatre opening two beers, presumably to drink.

Duo had just been successful in opening his first beer, and was about to take a sip when it was taken away from him.

**'Who the hell would'** He stopped his thoughts in their tracks when he spotted Heero, holding His beer.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He questioned Heero, watching as he chugged the rest of the beer down the sink.

"I will not have you drinking this stuff." Heero curtly told him, watching as anger rose to his cheeks.

"You! Just who do you think you are? My father? Don't you think you've ruined my life enough already!" Duo shouted at him, stalking off towards the door.

Heero threw the beer bottle in the trashcan and followed Duo out, hot on his heels.

At the departure of the two left Quatre and Trowa all alone.

Quatre didn't dare look at Trowa, fearful of the expression that would be on the boy's face; instead he contemplated whether or not to drink his forgotten beer.

He looked at it closely; its contents looking invitingly delicious yet stomach turning at the same time.

"Let me have that." Trowa asked him suddenly, motioning for him to give up the bottled beer.

His face was as expression less as ever, but when Quatre looked into those deep green eyes, he saw differently.

"Here." He told him, giving up his beer. He then bowed his head low, feeling ashamed that Trowa had caught him with it.

"You shouldn't drink. It's not healthy for you" Trowa told him softly, walking towards him slowly.

"I know. But" Quatre was about to argue when, all of a sudden he felt soft lips on his; Trowa was kissing him!

"Mmmm" he tried to get out, but Trowa's only response was to deepen the kiss even more.

He finally decided that he wasn't going to go anywhere and, slowly closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss.

Duo was pissed. 'How dare he! How dare he!' His brain kept screaming over and over again.

He was walking, no speed walking, didn't know where to but it had to be away from HIM.

When he finally came to his senses, he saw that he was close to Quatre's huge family pool.

He was about to go sit at the edge and dangle his feet in the water, preferably to blow off some steam, when all of a sudden he was swiftly turned around.

"Why are you following me!" He shouted at Heero once he was face to face with him.

Heero had his arm in his and wouldn't let go.

He just stared at Duo.

**'He looks even more beautiful when he's angry.' **Heero thought to himself as he watched a steaming Duo.

He gave a slight smile.

"What are you smiling at!" Duo scolded again, apparently not getting it.

"You. You look beautiful." Heero honestly told him, watching as his eyes widen and a deep blush made its way to his cheeks.

"Very beautiful." He repeated, taking his free hand, caressing Duo's blush filled cheeks.

When nothing but a blush filled Duo's face, he looked down.

He didn't know what to say, or not say to Heero.

He just listened.

Heero meanwhile continued to smile softly at Duo's reaction to his words.

He then stepped very close to Duo, antagonizing his personal space and slowly whispered the words in Duo's ear, making his blush deepen tenfold.

"Let's have a swim." He said to him, releasing his hand and cheek from his hold and walking over to the pool steps, descending into the pool when he had removed all clothing.

He was good, so good that he made sure that Duo got a good look at him before going into the water.

**'Oh My God!'** Duo's mind screamed at him, closing his eyes quickly when he caught sight of Heero's naked body.

**'He's so handsome. Why is he doing this to me?'** Duo thought again as he covered his face with both his hands, still seeing Heero in all his naked glory.

"C'mon in Duo, the water is great!" He heard Heero say, looking straight at him, and a deep smirk on his face.

'Remind me why am I doing this?' He thought one last time before walking over to Heero's side of the pool.

He then started removing his clothing, piece by piece, until he was only left in his underwear.

To bad for Heero.

He carefully placed his clothes aside and easily eased himself into the pool, his long chestnut hair still loose.

"Aw man, I didn't tie it up!" He said, twisting his mouth slightly.

"Oh well, guess I have to get out" He hurriedly said and started rising from the steps to get out the pool, when none other than Heero pulled him down into the water.

When he resurfaced he glared at Heero.

"What do ya think ya doing?" He angrily asked the boy.

"Stopping you from running away." Heero replied, swimming forward steadily.

Every time he moved forward, Duo moved backward, until he was finally caught in one corner.

Duo's hands went behind him to feel the bricks.

**'Shit, he's got me cornered.'** He thought to himself as he looked up into the eyes of Heero.

They were near, very, very near; and Heero liked it.

He didn't waste any time.

As soon as he had Duo cornered, He placed both his hands on either side of Duo, and stepping forward one last time so they were completely touching; bent his head to Duo's ear and whispered.

"I would have to punish you for trying to run away from me." His words sent chills up and down Duo's spine.

Before Duo even knew what was going on or before he even had time to think, Heero attacked his lips once again.

Heero kissed Duo once more, the same gentle kiss that he planted on him in school, but this time he was going to do more.

While kissing Duo he pressed their bodies up very tightly and started grinding his hips into Duo's making his longhaired beauty let out a moan.

He took his hands from behind Duo and placed one on the side of Duo's hips, entangling the other in Duo's silky chestnut mane.

Duo, meanwhile, was both once again shocked and in heaven.

When Heero suddenly kissed him, he didn't know what to do.

But when he started grinding their hips together, Duo moaned softly, giving Heero the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue into Duo's mouth.

Duo was trying to fight it, trying to fight the urge to give in, but was losing very fast.

He finally gave in and placed his hands around Heero's neck, kissing Heero with the same force and passion He was to him.

When Heero felt Duo responding to him, he deepened the kiss, and his grinding.

He wanted Duo so badly, with all his heart and soul, with everything in his being.

He continued kissing Duo, letting him feel his want, his need, his passion, until they ran out of air.

That's when he asked Duo.

"Duo, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked him softly, both hands now running through his hair, taming it.

Duo looked into the eyes of a serious Heero.

He was speechless.

**'He wants me to be his boyfriend? But'** He thought to himself, also thinking about the kiss and how he felt.

That same feeling, the fire spreading though his body, his weakening knees, and the butterflies, would it all go away when he realized that Heero is not the one? Or could it actually get worse?

He pondered on those questions for a moment before giving his answer.

"Yea. Yea I will." He finished off, giving Heero a small smile.

* * *

**Please Read & Review**

**Thanks again**:)


End file.
